


SouruKipa - Introduction!

by Nekoji



Series: SouruKipa [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoji/pseuds/Nekoji





	SouruKipa - Introduction!

Hey guys! I will be starting a series called SouruKipa, and may make it into a private manga :) Unfortunately, you won't be able to see that. It's going to be about a girl named Takahiro Mina (the main character), Yuuko Tanata (her friend) and a mysterious villain who invades one of their dreams! I'm excited to start part one, aiming to get it out sometime next week! Sayonara!


End file.
